


Blood In The White Snow

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, angst and blood, but as of now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo had received a note from Akande to join Talon in person.Mei had discovered abnormal weather patterns and went to investigate.Their paths of fate draw here, to their meeting, and how they come to find each other in their embrace.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blood In The White Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been some time, huh? 
> 
> It's been....*checks profile* almost a whole year since I last wrote something. lol.  
> At this point, you can guess why I disappeared. Life. Pandemics. All that wild stuff we have to deal with. 
> 
> But it's nice to get back into writing again, once everything had calmed down on my end, and I can assure you that my next activity in writing will not take almost a whole year lol. 
> 
> Been actually wanting to write this fic for quite a while, a multi-chapter pov like my other abandoned fic that will certainly get an update soon of Hanzo and Mei first meeting, in the blood-covered snow. Hope you enjoy reading, and I'll see you in the next one!

The nearby flowing river and sounds of gentle rain watering the leaves gave a space of serenity. Something Hanzo Shimada was all too familiar with, and took stride in. He sat in his meditative state. Finally, some momentary peace and quiet. Focusing. 

“Hanzo Shimada?” 

He looked up and frowned. So much for that. 

A figure in black clothing, face hidden greeted him. “Who are you?” He tried to say threatenly. 

“An associate, we’ll say,” The figure pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to him. 

_1:00. This Friday.  
Forest north of the Himalayan Mountains, get there through the town.  
Don’t be late.  
-Akande._

Talon. 

When he looked up, the figure in black was gone. 

He could always refuse to arrive. But Talon has been on his trail for as long as he knows when he found one of their spies tailing him. After some quick interrogation, he was sought after to be recruited. To restore his clan to his former glory, they offered. He didn’t believe them. 

He crumpled the note in his hand. It was time for a statement. 

* * *

The town’s air was pleasant, to say the least. And it was a fairly large town. 

Hanzo was a stranger among strangers. The stomping of snow echoed in his ears. He kept his head down, and like others around him, he covered his body even though he was warmly clothed, he would appreciate it if he wasn’t attacked from anywhere and at any time. 

After asking a nearby shop worker where the forest was, and after being pointed in the direction, he made his way. 

After a few minutes, he saw the mountains. Gripping his stowed bow, he walked for a few meters before he met the snow in a tumbling fall. He groaned, getting up rather quickly. 

There were pieces of a machine on the ground, he looked to see another person on the ground. It was a woman, with a sort of curved figure to her, but he never saw her face. And she had a peculiar blue companion that was whirring around her. A robot droid? 

The woman began to get up and wiped off the snow on her face. She looked around and saw the pieces of the machine covered by snow. 

“Oh my gosh! The machine! Snowball, help me get the pieces!” She scrambled to get the pieces and not recognizing the man she walked right into. 

“You should watch where you are going.” Hanzo said to her, before beginning to walk away. 

As he walked away, he heard a quick “I’m sorry!” probably from the woman herself. 

Hanzo paid no mind, as he was already heading towards the forest. 

* * *

His mind subconsciously ponders back to his old life as he walks through the forest. 

The walks he used to take in the forests back in his old home. With his brother. His mother. His father. His family. 

Hanzo’s old life was nothing but gone. Only one fragment had survived the scourge of his “exile.” His brother. 

Would he want to rejoin his brother again? He lives again. He offers him redemption. Overwatch. 

No. He shakes. He will find his own way. 

He sees a small clearing. Nearby crates fill the area, all branded the Talon insignia. There is what looks to be a crowd of people in that same clearing. 

He is here. 

Hanzo enters the clearing, removing his hood. His eyes narrow. 

A small army of soldiers in red and white armor stood, rifles pointed at him. 

A slim figure of a woman with purple colored skin sat on one of the crates. The purple skin is a reminder to all who come under her scope of her notoriety. 

Widowmaker. 

And last but not least, a giant man taller than anyone in this clearing. He wore a scarf and a fist of strong gold metal. The man who has been after him. 

Doomfist. 

The wind blew. The tension already approaching the peak. The soldiers pointed their weapons at Hanzo. 

Doomfist motion them to stand down. Widowmaker sat there, rifle in tow. Hanzo kept still as Doomfist walked forward. 

He reached his unarmed hand out to him. The kind of hand gesture one would offer help to. 

“You know what I am offering to you.” 

“You can go find yourself another errand boy.” Hanzo quickly replied. 

“I am disappointed in you, Shimada. You have fallen from grace, reduced to nothing more than a wanderer with no purpose but the haunted past of your life. With Talon, you can achieve that position of grace again. You will be feared again. You will--” 

“You speak of empty promises, Akande.” 

“I never betray my promises.” 

“Well, there is a first time for everything.” 

Hanzo saw sparks in the armed fist. He smirked slightly. 

“I’ll make myself clear. Again.” He drew out his bow. “I have no interest in joining your terrorist organization. I will not profit from your exploits of the innocent, to pursue this war you seek to create. I am sure you have your own other opportunities? I believe they can profit off of your goals more than I will.” 

The sparks flashed. The whirring of engines. The soldiers and the Widowmaker grabbing her rifle. 

Doomfist raised his left arm and pointed at Hanzo. 

“If that is what you want. Open fire.” 

And within a second, Hanzo jumped away from the incoming onslaught. 

Wood was flying everywhere, and bullets grazing him, Hanzo ran. 

Loading up arrows from behind destroyed bark, Hanzo fired. Soldiers fell, the wind blew, blood splattered upon the white snow. Hanzo fired more, fell more, and ran. 

Escape was his goal. More tree bark fell from their trees as bullets struggled to hit his cunning form. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of gunfire was silent, and Hanzo was now on the hunt. Or was he now being hunted? 

The sound of nearby soldiers caught him. “The blizzard’s picking up. Widowmaker’s recon still specifies the target is still in the area. Fan out in groups and search for him, Dead or alive, as Doomfist has said.” 

“Any reason why we weren’t given thermal vision optics? Would help to find him a lot easier.” One of the soldiers asked. 

“Perhaps an oversight in our tech. Besides, there wasn’t even gonna be a blizzard today...” 

“More like saving the best for the best.” 

“If you have something to say, save it for when we get out of here. Guns spinning. Fan out and find the target. Report back to extraction in 40 minutes.” The sound of snow being crushed was then heard, followed by the noise of winds. 

Hanzo looked around. No soldiers in sight, but that was because of the blizzard, which he swore that there wasn’t gonna be one today, and from the looks and feel of the chill wind, this was gonna be a fierce one. 

But he could use this to his advantage. The soldiers are not outfitted with thermal recon, so they are in the blind. He would move like a ghost in the blizzard. 

More soldiers passed him as he walked. The winds would conceal his sounds. 

It seemed like an eternity, but it dawned on him that was actually lost. This forest seems like an endless labyrinth of an organization on the hunt for him. Talk about being the hunted. 

As he walked, the ground below him made a hunched sound as when he looked down to see a soldier on the ground, unconscious. A piece of his mask was covered in which looked to be ice. Perhaps the rampaging blizzard has taken its toll on the soldiers? Or maybe, someone else is here? Someone that is not from Talon? Nonetheless, he had to get out of here and return to town. 

But that was when he heard a bullet trail past his ear, recoiling slightly from the sound, he quickly jumped and ran. Hiding behind a tree, the archer primed and fired his sonic arrow into the white storm. The sonar pings revealed a sniper, a slim figure, crouched on a branch all in red, signifying the threat. 

The Widowmaker had him in her sights. Another shot was fired and pierced off bark near him. Readying another arrow, he would only have a few seconds until the sonar pings would no longer reveal her position. But as he looked around, her figure was not there where he fired the sonar arrow. 

“How disappointing.” Akande’s voice ringed through the forest. Hanzo ran as more shots from Widowmaker barely missed. 

Diving for each tree he can see, it was hard to find his enemy, especially when the winds and ferocity of this blizzard were only picking up in intensity. It would seem nature was not on his side today. 

“Your father always wanted you to succeed. Why struggle with your fate that was decided since childhood? Your destiny?” It was almost as if he was talking in Hanzo’s mind. 

No time for snarky comments. It was only time to run. The sonar arrows he fired revealed nothing through the white winds. 

“In retrospect, resisting is a sign of courage. Of determination. But sometimes, it is a sign of foolishness.” 

Hanzo’s escape had come to a stop. His feet teetered across a large cliff. 

“Silence is your answer? Very well then. If not becoming what you had strived for since childhood is what you decide, with Talon helping you, then history will forget you, and this forest will be your forgotten grave.” 

Then, as he turned around, he felt as if oxygen was suddenly taken away from his body and a white abyss awaited him below. 

* * *

As Doomfist looked over the cliff, the Widowmaker joined him. “A shame.” The sparks from his golden fist glowed. 

“Another business opportunity done and over with.” Widowmaker said, her back towards the cliff, rifle in tow. 

“Hmm…” Akande continued to look over the cliff. “Thanks for obeying my order of not killing him immediately.” 

The slim spider walked away. “I could have ended his life right when we opened fire.” 

“Ah, but do not underestimate the heir of the Shimada. He and you are not so different.” 

“Hmph,” Widowmaker continued to walk. “I have no equal.” 

Doomfist only gave a small laugh as he looked over the cliff one last time, before walking away with her. 

* * *

Hanzo’s vision was only a blur of light and dark. 

He could feel nothing but cold, and the ache of pain. The taste of iron was present on his tongue. 

Was he really gonna die here? In this cold grave? Buried in the snow that rapidly lowered his body temperature? 

No, it cannot end here. He did not end it when he left his old life behind and he certainly won’t let it end here at the hands of his enemy. 

Hanzo began by forcing himself up through the burying snow, but the aching pain of his stomach bellowed. It hurt a lot, to say the least. With much effort, he was able to lift out of the snow, but the pain made it worse to keep standing. 

As he saw and tried to retrieve his bow, he collapsed once more, struggling more. Trying to get up again required even more effort. 

After a few minutes of labored breathing, he got up, and took a few more steps, but then he fell down onto the snow again. The roaring pain made it too hard to get up, and his vision began to blacken, his blood mixing with the snow near him. 

_I...cannot…!_

As he began to collapse into unconsciousness, he heard whispers of some sorts. Perhaps it was just the raging blizzard winds...but it seemed like a soothing sound of serenity to him. 

_C..n you hea...me...Ple….as....e....st...y...wi...me….Sno...gra….his....bag…._

Strange...that sounds like his mother… 

But Hanzo was too exhausted, and succumbed to unconsciousness.


End file.
